From Lovers to Mudbloods
by glitterhallucinogens
Summary: Snape and Lily, from the time they first met. Spoiler Alert! I'll probably do like some of the years at Hogwarts, then his adulthood. Time will tell. Read & Review whether you like it or hate it! Chapter 5 is coming soon!
1. The First Time We Met

_Authors note: Lol at title. Such is is my first Snape/Lily fanfiction from start to when he dies. (Spoiler Alert!!!!) I hope you like it! Even if you hate it, write me a review!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters. Also read my other stories!!! Totally Lies Magazine (misc.) and Some Things I Mustn't Do in Forks (twilight) they're pretty good. Thanks! –Spaghetti (my nickname)_

I lurked in the shrubs just looking at her, and I knew I

must make a move soon. I watched a bit more, then as a jagged

branch poked my finger, _and _that she just showed her muggle sister some of her magic, unaware of what it even meant, I _knew _it was time. I stepped up to her " Hello. I am Severus Snape. You aI saw what you just did. And you are Lily Evans?"

I said. Not a very good first start.

"What's it to you?" asked she and he sister simultaneously." But yes. I am Lily." "Don't talk to _him_ Lily,. It's just that scruffy _Snape _ boy." She said contemptuously."I just wanted to let you know, you're a witch." I think that the shock effect was starting to take place. "I'm a…

"Witch." I filled in. I grinned. "And I'm a wizard." This was going well until she said… "You meanie!" and ran away with her sister to the swing set. " I called after her, "You just wait! You'll get a letter from the magic school, Hogwarts! Then you'll know I was right!!!" I sat down, disgruntled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down muttering, as she came down and sat down next to me.

" What do you want?" I asked "Ummm, did you say that there was

a school for people like… like… me?" she asked in barely a whisper, as her sister glowered down at us. I perked up. "Yes. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I'm going there too." I swelled up with pride. " Do you promise you're not lying to me?" she asked in an almost inaudible voice. "Yes." She smiled so huge, showing all her all her diamond worthy teeth.

I never saw her smile before. That is when I knew how I felt about Lily Evans.


	2. James Potter

_Heyyyyy get ready for chapter 2!!!!Suggestions for improvement are always chapter 1 was so short lol read & review please!!!!_

" You're gonna be in Slytherin for sure.

There's Gryffindor. That's for the show-offs who think they're all that when _really _they've got lemme tell you about Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff is simply for loser and wimps. Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is for snobs, who, like Gryffindor, think they're the best. Slytherin possesses _all_ the qualities these others lack. My _whole _family was in Slytherin." I said. I really wanted to impress her, so I decided to start with Slytherin. "Did I tell you what a muggle is yet? It's a non-wizard. Like _Petunia." _I said her name with disgust. "I wanna be in Slytherin." Lily said. I tucked her hair behind her ear. She was taken aback by that gesture. _I _was just taken aback by my boldness. "Sorry..." I murmured. " Ummmm so, um, tell me more about Slytherin… I um, should be prepared..." She added hastily.

**5 Days Later**

It was the morning of Hogwarts, I hadn't seen Lily in awhile, and I wanted to look my best. I told Lily the last time I saw her, to meet me on the muggle platform on the morning of Hogwarts, so I could explain everything to her. I put on a black hoodie some jeans from Sears, and plain white t-shirt. I even took a shower and sprayed on some cologne. Finally, I was ready. I brushed my hair, threw on some old Nikes, and some socks with only a few holes and went to the train station.

**20 Minutes Later:**

"Hey Sev! My birthday was last week! My mom said it was enough of a party to be going to Hogwarts, and I agree, so that's why you never got an invite to a party, 'cause a party never happened. But I am eleven just the same!" she certainly sounded chipper. Almost like a canary, the way she talks.

"Hi Lily! Happy belated birthday!" I hate to brag, but I looked great. I felt so confident. I hadn't seen her in awhile. She looked better than I did. She always one-ups me, but I don't care. She's wonderful. "And- Hey! Did you hear a word I said, Severus Snape?" Her hands were on her hips, and she looked at me reproachfully. "Uh, sorry." I couldn't think of anything better to say. " I _said_ that I _did_ get the letter! Oh, Tuney was insufferable, but I think that she's just jealous. You _were _right! Well, after I got to know you, I knew it was true, but I felt that it was miles away, and I'll never be able to grasp it. It's just so out of this world. Well, the muggle world, anyway." She paused. " Did you know, everyone's been telling me that Slytherin is the worst. It's really odd. I'm gonna say good bye to my parents… and _maybe _Petunia. If she's willing to be descent." And she pranced off. I watched her say good bye to her parents, then she tried to hug Petunia, who pushed her away as if she was some fly who wouldn't go away. If she were _my _sister I would've treated her with much more respect. Oh, what I would do to be with her. Petunia doesn't know how lucky she is. I saw her walking back to me, trying to fight back tears. I walked up to her, and gave her a hug. It was just a friendly gesture. Nothing more. And I think she appreciated it. I waited for her to speak. When she didn't, I just said, "I should go show you how to get onto Platform 9 ¾, shall I?" she nodded. I walked up the brick wall, and I stood in front of it. She looked at me quizzically. I was prepared for this. "Ok, this may sound strange, but you have to go through the wall. Think hard, and just plunge through. I'll go with you." I gave her an encouraging smile. I took her hand. She gripped it tighter, she had a rather tight grip, I might add, but I didn't care. I gathered my courage, and walked into the wall. I looked around. There were stands with books for last-minute shopping, knick-knacks, candy, and all sorts. Whatever the stand beside us had in it, it had a wonderful aroma. Until I found out it was cashier guy. Lily's eyes were so wide, like gigantic emeralds. I grinned from ear to ear. " Wha- It-LOOOKKKK!!!!" she rambled. " Wasn't it all I told you it would be?" I asked. Just fishing for compliments, just a little bit. " Oh, Sev! It is! And more! And _you _were the one who told me I was special to begin with! Oh, thank you Severus! Sev, you are the best friend ever!" I grinned wider. Fishing successful. She looked around in awe. She didn't notice that a boy with windswept jet-black hair was looking in her direction. I wasn't sure I liked the way he was looking at her. I don't know if I'm just being paranoid about Lily, but I thought I saw him wink at her. She didn't notice. I was about to go over there and tell that idiot what's what, when-

" Hi. I am James. James Potter. And you are?" I couldn't believe is nerve. She looked at him too. _I_ wasn't sure I liked the way _she _looked at _him. "_ I, um, I am Lily Evans." She turned bright red. " And I am Severus Snape I am _pleased _to meet you too bad we have to go." But he ignored me. " So, are you muggle born?" Small talk. Ugh. "Erm, yes. Yes I am." She keeps on stuttering. _C'mon Lily! Just tell him you are, and we can go as far away from him as possible. It's just a word away, just say- _ " So Lily, wanna sit in our compartment?" Ugh will the boy _ever_ stop? " Sure. Are you okay with that, Sev?" she smiled at me. I wanted to say no, get away from us , don't bother us again. But it came out as- "Surreee… Why not?" She beamed, though she tried to hide it. I could've sworn I saw him hold her hand. Why didn't I like James Potter? I could answer that. He was the thing preventing me from getting to Lily. I _have _to do _something._ I know. We stepped into the compartment, and I looked around here. It looked like he had a few cronies. One I think could possibly make me hate him more than… _James. _Then he spoke. "Lilyflower, this is Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin." Lily blushed. He introduced Sirius as the shaggy one who I might loathe more than James if he crosses me. Remus Lupin had his nose buried in a book. Maybe we _could've _gotten along… if he wasn't associated with that James. Peter Pettigrew didn't intimidate me in the least bit. He was a sweaty, fat boy that resembled a rat. I almost laughed out loud at _this _addition to the group. Then Lily spoke. " It's nice to meet all of you." Still tomato red from James's wise crack. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I need to use the toilet. I'll be back soon." Lily seemed to look a bit awkward. So she left. I knew this was time to put my plan in action. "So, boys, I am Severus Snape, and what are you, um, Sirius is it? Spokesperson for Herbal Essences? Oh wait, I forgot, looks like you've never use any shampoo." I started cracking up. Sirius snarled. Even though the truth is, I probably would've given everything I owned for that hair. " James, is that a giant tarantula? Oh, sorry, just your hair." I giggled at that one. " Why you little-" Sirius started. Then James shook his head. "He's not worth it." I heard James mutter. No, this still wasn't the right time. I had to work harder. "Careful Sirius. You must remember what the nice therapist told you about mean words." Sirius got up. I thought I heard a toilet flush. " Jamesie, remember. " Now, this is for both of you, James, Sirius, are those warts? Or are those just your faces? Don't forget that Mummy told both of you that if you get _any more plastic surgery that someday you will look uglier._ But wait! That's not possible, now is it?" I heard feet walking… James and Sirius got up, they walked toward me, they both raised their fists to my face just as- "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lily hollered as she walked in the compartment as I feigned a look of terror. It wasn't the best way to impress Lily, looking like a coward, but at least she'll probably warm up to me. "_He_ started it! _He_ insulted us!" James bellowed. " Ya, like I'm gonna believe _you _over my best friend!" She screamed back. James looked crestfallen. " But-but, _Lily, _we _were_ pretty much _more than _best friends! C'mon! You know!_ Lily c'mon!" _Lily blushed deeper than her already scarlet from anger. I felt horrible. Every word he said was true. The last part was the hardest to admit. But at least now she was open. "_Ugh! _Come on Severus!" she said in a rush. "Fine." I said. We moved to the next compartment. I wanted to make her feel better. "Lily, they have such sweets here like you've never seen in the muggle world. Here…" I waved over the attendant. "All you have please." The attendant fumbled through her cart. "There you go dar'lin. Eat 'em up quick hun. Ya'll look like you been through a car crash with them cars being driven by two giraffes who- "Here. One galleon, 23 Knuts. Keep the change." I interrupted. She scowled, and went to the next compartment. I barely had any money, nor did my parents, for that matter, so I always made up excuses for her not to come over to my house. Well, a really big closet might fit its description more accurately. " MMMM… This is WONDERFUL! AMAZING! THE BEST CANDY I EVER TASTED!" "Mmm. I love Whizzing Whizzbees too." I said. I made a note that when we're older that if we were ever more than just friends, to get her Whizzing Whizzbees. "I wanna try the um, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." She said picking up a package. "I'd be careful with that sometimes you might get- "MMMM… Pina Colada! Root Beer! Delicious! EWWWW!!!" she dropped the package and started spitting _everywhere._ "It- was- the flavour of- dog _poop!!!!" _I have decided against describing the way her saliva tasted as she unintentionally spit on me… A lot. After that episode, she tried all the candies, loving all except Cockroach Clusters. But I mean, you can't knock it till you try it, right? Well, in her case that's absolutely true. But alas who can be as perfect as her. A few minutes later, I saw the castle come into view. "Lily, look!" I said urgently. Her eyes once again the huge emeralds. "OMG." She said.I was thinking the exact same thing.

_Well that's all for today prepare yourself for chapter three coming soon! Remember to review!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Explosions

_*Drum Roll* Here's chapter three! Review review review! Whether this is the worst story you ever read or not! Suggestions always welcome! Remember some years MAY be skipped. _

The castle came closer into view. I could only see it a bit. But it wasn't a bit less magnificent. I was sitting there in complete awe. Whereas Lily was hyperventilating as she gripped my wrist. "Erm, Lily, it's time for us to change into our robes. I'll leave- "No. Severus, you've done so much for me. I want to reciprocate, so I should start with this." She said firmly. "Lily-

"Sev, _please." _I could see I had been defeated. "Fine…" I said.

"Okay!" she said, chipper once again. And when the door was closed, I took off my attractive outfit, and replaced it with my robes. Okay, I didn't do _just _that. I put on some leave-in conditioner and brushed my hair. I tried to imitate James's windswept style, but it didn't work the same._ Obviously, James has something special, and Lily liked it. _

_Be it the windswept hair, or the charm, I will get it. I will not rest until I do._ Soon after, Lily was back. She had her ginger hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her wand was in her hand, as she examined it. I quickly took out my wand and started examining it too, until I realized it would be a lot more impressive if I actually started _using _it. I started racking my brain for spells I heard my mom use before. _Legilimens… Too complex. I don't even know what it does. Hmmmm… Engorgio… I have a feeling that that one might have a bad effect… Ah! Lumos! That is simple enough... Light… That could work!_ I took out my wand and pointed it in front of me."Oi Lily! Watch this! _Lumos!" _Lily's mouth widened. A ball of light was appearing on the tip of my wand. It kept flickering on and off. I gritted my teeth. Suddenly, I saw a glow from my wand. It became so bright, I shielded my eyes. Lily looked scared. I was about to ask until- "SEVERUS! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!" Sparks were emitting from my wand, it was levitating out of my hands and contorting itself. I was just standing there, frozen. "DUCK!!!!!" shouted Lily. And boy did I listen. I climbed under the seats, but there wasn't enough room. I heard Lily shriek, "IN THERE!" And with one last contort, the wand burst into flames, and blew up, just was we entered James's compartment. My hair was singed, and I knew I smelled horrible. Lily didn't though. She could never smell all stared at us. James was the first one to break the silence. "Uh, hi?" he said with malice.

Well, at least _I _thought so. Lily didn't acknowledge his greeting. First she sat three seats down from James, but then she ended up next to Sirius. Sirius grinned. Lily scowled. Then, she settled on one seat from each of them. I had no clue where I should sit. I can sit next to Remus… He seemed okay, but I couldn't let on that I thought that. Or, I could be chivalrous and take the seat next to James, be mad about that, but pretend that I was brave for doing it, and be happy about being next to Lily. In the end I decided that the second option was the best. I sighed quietly, and sat next to James. James and Sirius started babbling about Gryffindor. Lily and I just sat there, scowling. I tried to imitate her scowl, but I could that it just made _me_ look like I tasted bird poop flavour of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. So, I gave up on that, and just tried to look very annoyed. " I am gonna be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, like my Dad." James said proudly. Lily's scowl deepened. I decided I should say something. " Well, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy, like us Slytherins, then that's your problem" I said.

Lily's scowl faded to a grin.


	4. Drama Comes With Heartbreak

_Hi! I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a while. Time for chapter 4! Suggestions welcome! Thanks to __**I Dance Alone**__ for alerting me on my grammar and spelling in chapter one and I am deeply sorry. Any ideas you have will be considered. Hope you approve! __**Review review review!!!!**_

I pretended I wasn't staring at Lily's beautiful smile. I pretended I was looking out the window, But hey! I did that too! The castle was right in perfect view now, so I couldn't even see Lily's grin, so ha. The silver mist was wafting above the castle that said in superb clarity, **Welcome To Hogwarts First Years And The Like** I couldn't believe my eyes. I could've sworn I was the letters morphing into what looked like an old guy with an overgrown beard. How peculiar. When Lily finally looked away, I could see her emerald eyes green eyes so huge, if they were real they could pay for my house _and_ buy me some descent clothes. "Th-this- OMG!!!" Lily screamed and started jumping up and down. I liked her robes. Well, they were the exact same as mine, because they were the Hogwarts ones, but I don't know why, but they looked so much better on her. They made _me_ look like a overgrown bat. " Isn't great?" I tried to say it casually, but I was fighting the urge to jump up and down myself. _I'm going away from home. From the war zone. From everything that made me want to be sick. Except __Lily.__ Lily Evans. The one thing that made my life worth living. _While she was spazzing, I avoided eye contact with James and company at all costs. I even went so far as to "pick my nose". That made them look away, so I was happy. Otherwise, when I could, I just looked at Lily. Before I knew it, the train had pulled up. The train conductor waved to us as we departed. "See you next year!" he yelled as the train shrunk into the mist. I gripped Lily's hand. I glanced at James. I saw him clenching his fist. It made me want to do something _really_ bold. So I leaned over and- "FIRS' YEARS HERE! FIRS' YEARS!" The booming voice yelled so loudly, it startled me and I fell over. Lily ran over to me. "SEVERUS! What happened!" she crouched down and touched my face. It was scraped up… a lot. " It's nothing." I said.

" I'll tell you what happened, if ol' _Snivvellus _here is here isn't man enough. _He_ tried to connect his filthy- scum, _stupid_ lips to your perfect ones! Now if it were me- " SHUT THE- SHUT UP!!!!! IT WAS NEVER YOU AND NEVER WILL BE!!!" She screamed in rage. " I be sorry ter int'rupt yer little love fest here, but we got ter go." There was this huge guy looming over us. We all shrunk. Well, _I _didn't. Who's the man now? " Sorry, sir." Lily said gathering up her courage. The last student was already walking up the cobblestone path the the great stone castle, ancient turrets in every upper corner. "Erm, well, move along then. I'm Hagrid, by the way. So, er, get ter the Sorting!!!! GO ON!" He yelled the last two words, though evidently he though he said it gently, because he looked frankly baffled when we scurried away as fast as our legs could carry us. Anyhow, even though we were running our fastest, it obviously didn't stop Lily and James from arguing. " You- little- you- know that- we-never had- anything- it was- just friends-" Lily seemed on the verge of passing out. "SO what? People just hold

hands - _mutually_ with- people they just_ met?" _James said.I envied his ability to keep running while getting so many words in without stopping. " I knew- _you_ thought we had something- but I- I just- UGH!" Lily uttered in exasperation. I was just watching the scene with Remus and Peter, who seemed to be genuinely confused. " You know we almost- what _he- that dirty slob-" _But James could never finish his sentence, for which I was eternally grateful. That would confirm everything that I already knew in my heart. That is, if I still had a heart after what I stirred up today. So be it. I am everything James says I am. I am worthless scum. At least this worthless scum has Lily Evans. "-you EVER call Severus that again!" I would've grinned, if I wasn't bleeding inside. How could I let her defend me after it was all true… and is true. I don't care. If I need to be worthless scum to have Lily Evans, then I was complete. Almost.


End file.
